Last Chance
by Timberwolf Operators
Summary: Now it is the 11th hour, the mission to get Mike and the girl Mary out the oldman granddaughter before all the road are blocked and shut down by national Guard for Marshal Law and all hell brake loose. will Robert friend asia take the presure or go back?
1. Chapter 1

**The last chance**

We pulled in to the drive near the shop so I could jump the fence to get my gear with shovel in hand I spend 10 min digging it up fast, he pulls the car around having the trunk facing away from the main road and pops the hood to look like it was being maintained. I found my gear and weapon safe and sound; mike is standing ready to catch my gear and my weapon. Then I jump the fence, Asia said I am feeling scared here, I am not sure if I want to go and I should go home. Mike and his girl and I looked at her, thinking the same thing, we just got here and we are just getting ready to go and Asia said I am scared and I want to go Home! Wow she has no idea how bad it will be for her, so mike said before I can open my mount h and said are you crazy!!! If you stay here they will do things to you even kill you, by starvation or rape here you life is changing before your eyes and you don't see it? You freedom is gone little girl! She starts to cry and runs off say no no no !!!!! Your mean, I hate you!!! I said to mike she does not understand fully yet what is Happening, to her things are still normal in appearance. she does not see the change, she does not watch the news like every one els. she write her power ranger stories and hope her Joe will come to rescue her. Mike said who Joe? Robert said I will tell you later, first I need to see if she is committed to go or not, and if she is not Mike Asked. we will bring her home now. Well she will die here, said Mike with concern on his face. I sad maybe not, she might be raped but she would have a chance to still survive here. We do have sick people in the city that would keep her alive, for their own selfish devices and needs sad to say. But it would not be pretty and she will change we do not know what will happen to her mind and spirit, she may even hate me for leaver her behind to this and never forgive me knowing what is ahead. As Robert syi with great sadness on my face, I wanted to cry bet kept it back in much as I can and focus in hope to convince her to stay with us, were we could batter take care of her and keep her safe from the sick evil people if not the new Government order. Mike said ok.

Robert I walks over after Mike girl friend Mary chased Asia down to comfort and talk to Asia Mary starts to comfort and reason with Asia as Asia is crying and scared, I just followed after, as Robert walked over then and bend his knee and gently touch Asia shoulder feeling sadness and love for is friend he love so much and said Asia I am her to save you and help you and provide for you, I have a small community that can help you that I took much painstaking time just for you, you're my friend and I do love you and care for you deeply, did I every hurt you or lie to you and did I not care all the time to help you? Asia said you helped me and I trust you, but I don't want to go any more I am afraid, I never been away from my family before and I have everything at home, the soldier there her to protect us I know they are, there her now on the streets and right now I feel afraid. Robert taking her hand for the first time on his bent knee said I know I am too, afraid, but things change a great deal from what we once know. I see it I read a lot of history and I have seen the world and know the patterns to know when it is time to run for safety. Robert I took her closer to him to hug Asia because she was afraid. Then asia pushes Robert away and said I don't know if I can trust you anymore, and I feel so confused, my family said I had to watch out for guys like you, because you are much older and older guy could take advantage of a person like me! Robert said I did promise to take care of you and provide everything he said tenderly to aisa and respect you and not take advantage of you, in the past you said you can trust me fully and know I am a good guy then. Asia You don't know what is going to happen in the city mike and his girl know what happening and there stranger I never met them. Robert goes on telling Asia our liberties are gone. Look we have military all over the place, does that not look strange and scary, it's not normal. People are looting doing home invasions killing and murdering and steeling everything that is not nailed down after the announcement of Marshall Law yesterday! Asia said its looks scary I know, but the Army guys there good guys right? Robert said once they were when we were a free people, but now they have taken side of the Government and not the side of the people they swore and oath to protect. Robert expounds to say; I can no longer trust them to my fate when freedom is suspended, taking us to place we do not want to go or dare want to go with no choices. Do you trust then when all your freedoms are gone, Asia says I think we can trust them there Army soldiers like you? Robert asked one more time; Asia so you really want to go home and what if they won't take you then and leave you standing outside no longer welcome back? Asia said my next door neighbor will take me in, I trust them and I like them, know them for years and there so nice too. Then Robert felt loom with sadness and tears my heart was braking for Asia like nothing els my head falls to her little shoulders Asia hold me with her little hand and said I'll be ok, it's not that bad and my neighbor will feed me and I will write to you on the internet and send you my stories and how I am doing and please read my story and review them for me as Asia smiled at Robert. Robert said ok ill bring you home. Asia smile to me. Robert thinking in his head; I know it is her death, yet I want to take her by force, yet Asia not see or understand fully what is happen, wish she could see it.

Then Robert get up and said my for the first time to Asia, sweet heart I do care and love you. I will do as you wish, yet I am your last chance to save you! Joe can't run to help you or save you, he just a movie star a person you never met yet he does not know you like I do and you're my friend. I was thinking of taking you by force, yet I am sure you would not understand or forgive me, and with me, you would not see the horrible tragedy that is about to happen soon. Asia said if it get real bad then I will ask you to get me out then, will you take me home now? Robert said yes I will and then I will go, but know this I will not be coming back and I can't help you after this. It is not that I don't want to help you or refuse too, it would be impossible to come back safely and get you and get away. Once you leave the car and step out we will be gone and never coming back, if you happen to make it and if we find each other, my door and my heart is open for you my friend. That's if you haven't changed after all the horrible things that will take place, it know that it can change people to their worse. Asia hugs me and said I'll be ok I am with good people. Mike girl friend Mary hugs her to with tears and said I hope so! Mike said Oh man Dam it all!!! Good thing we know now before we were on the road as he shook his head with disappointment and frustration on his face. I kept my thought and Tung to myself. I see what he sees, I was there when I was a young soldier with discuss and disappointment and yet glad not to take dead weight with us then. I Nod my head let go, as I wipe my tears seeping from a dam up flood of tears waiting to burst out, I manage to hold them back with such great restraint.

We load the gear and weapons and loaded them and took them to the car, we did a gas check and pre maintained check to make sure the car is running right and ready to go and that there was no bullet holes in them or any loose nuts on the tires. I did some pre-checks on the radio I had and other items and made sure everyone had plenty of water when we go on foot past the check points After the car was loaded and sat in our assigned seats Mike starts his car and said let get the hell out of here and hit the road. We drove back it was dead silence, Asia was just quit and looking at us the out the window as we drove her back to her house. Robert is feeling very sick to my stomach and felt hurt and had much fear for Asia. I Robert was thinking; Ignorance must be bliss to Asia and very tragic at the same time once we leave and she sees it, were gone. I am still thinking of knocking her little head out and bag her and take her, I cannot bear her being hurt, and in this case I will never forgive myself from here. We arrive min later she gave me a Hug something she never done before and was crying and said I'll see you again, Robert said I hope. Cya by Robert she said. I watch her go to her home. Robert said to Mike, let just wait for a little while if you could please mike, and mike said we need to get going now! Mary said to mike please wait just a bit longer till she come in a home. Mike said ok I will and Mary kisses him he smiles. Asia home door never open, she nocks and said I am home!!! I am back!!! Please open the door Asia starts to knock on it franticly, open the door dam it!!! Please open up!!! , the a voice of her father you can hear from the window; you can go with your boy friend and leave, we are not opening the door were done! Then I you can hear the window shut. Asia walks to the house next door, she knocks on the door with sadness and tear running down her face, then the door opens and she walks in, then mike started to move the car and Mary yelled stop the car Mike! He put on the brake May said let wait and see what will happen to her, we don't want her left in the cold with no were to go! Wow Mary was a saving grace. After 10 min Asia ran back out the door still open my heart was beating thinking she was coming back she ran up and said I am ok my neighbor will take care of me, it's ok I'll see you when things get batter or if they get bad I'll call you ok Robert. Robert said nothing. I felt like my heart sunk, knowing it won't get any better and when it time to call the phone and internet won't work then and it will be way too late for Asia. Robert said cya. Asia she said bye, I'll write to you. Robert said ok. Then I said Mike you can go now. He an engaged the car in drive and head to the house, I felt nothing but dread fear for her and felt really bad inside.

I said both friends are gone wow, well I need to get myself together I have a mission to focus on to get these two home and out of the city safely. I have no time what time I had to cry and weep for Asia is now passed I have to put it behind me and stay focus on the mission. Mike said you All right? I said ya I am getting over it, my mission is to get you threw and home safely, and Mary said I am so sorry, I am really sorry she broke your heart. We all get threw together and if their chance we see her we will get her and take care of her, I said thank you. You must really care for her I said I do she has no idea. After some min later we made it back to the house and Mike drove in the drive way, we open the car door and step out, I Focus checking our surrounding and there is more people and cars on the road and I can hear some glass braking and from the distance I can see pillars of smoke and I can hear some guns fire exchange and army hummer and duce and half trucks racing down the streets I can see combat helicopter flying in the sky like it was back then in Mogadishu, I was thinking Bedlam! We gone in the house and I Robert said we must take turns watching the car, even though the national guard is patrolling the area people are still looting we here the crime getting out of control Mary is carrying a windup radio, on the radio hearing the news sound like California in the day of King riots and people burning homes and businesses, looting and riots in the streets. We can her some gun fire I hear some .50 cal's gun's going off in the distance; the lock down is going to happen soon I said. They looked at me and nodded. Then it coming on the 5th hour soon I put my battery back in my cell phone and they did too waiting for the call. We wait to her the cell phone ring.

I asked Mary had a gun she said ya it's in the car I said you should go get it and keep extra clips and ammo on you at all times, Mary leave and goes outside to the car and opens the door in the front seat and grabbing her pack too. I asked do you have a shot gun and mike. Mike said yes! I would get that if I were you said Robert. Mike looks outside the people wondering outside some look like there from the east side Mike said they look like they don't belong here, I said good call that what I see Mike. His girl friend just got in and said some people are coming over to the car we walked outside and mike headed for the trunk I was ready with my shot gun pointed at them and said stop right there is you want to live another day. They said were just coming over to check out the car, the other guys and a woman said ya how much is it? I said not for sale leave or you will be checking out! They said your resist I looked at the biggest and toughies guy then with lightning speed I shoot him in the head with a expanded slug leaving nothing there but a pair of shoulders they looked stunned, I chamber another slug and pointed at the next person before they had a chance to blink then I said if you are don't reach for your guns you fine but if you do you will end up like him and drop your weapons and leave now or Die!!! After I was done talking the Body of the once big burly tuff guy finally buckles and hits the ground spilling out blood were his head once was. They stepped back. I waited with my eyes focused ready to take out another one Mike was ready and chamber a shell in, behind the hood of the car. I can he then loading action of his shot gun the sound demand respect. They are backing off with their hand half way up, and said we have no beef with you it's all good said the young female stranger and the guys with her said nothing, I said it's all good then, if you keep your hands away from the gun. Then the cell phone rings, it mikes cell, he takes his hands of the shotgun and reaches for the cell taking it out of his pockets. I see this out of the corner of my eyes not letting my eyes of the 4 people before me.

I see one of them stepping behind his female friend and then a gun appears over the woman's shoulder as he use her as a shield. I step in front of mike girl friend Mary and proceed shooting pumping fast as I can I know I have 8 more shots left with my shot gun 7 in the toob and one in the chamber still. The slide and the trigger poetry in motion as was I walk to them hitting the woman with the slug removing the hostage and then remove the shooter the other started reaching for the weapons then said mike come in after dropping the cell to the ground and hits the other with shot. In a matter of moments as the smoke cleared they were on the ground dead. Then I turn and said any one hurts mike said I am ok his girl friend Mary said I don't know I was scared. I check myself one bullet hit my vest plate I did not even feel it but I feel the pain of the bruised it left there. Other people were staring after the gun fight on the street cars stared stopping to look. I said let get out of here before the army comes. Mike said ya lets get the hell out of here! I reloaded my shot gun shells feeling like a western cowboy ready for the next contact as my eyes watch the crowd crutching loading my shot gun ready to strike the next contact.

I said whets on the phone mike just got in the car as I askthat question thenhe then left the car to get the phone on the ground and he open it and handed it to Mary friend. It was her grandfather said is everything ok, did you get hurt, she said No I am ok and mikes ok. Then he said I know where you can get out she started taking the directions down as I lay the map on the hood and sling my shot gun on my shoulders then I said I got it and got in the car then mikes drives off quickly leaving some gravel flying, as mike was driving she mention take 252 for now and go! We still hearing as we were driving out going down the road running over the bodies of the dead. There was shooting at the car we were in pop pop pop bang bang bang the back window was shattered as we head down the road. On my door side there was someone hanging on it running alongside it I point my 1911A1 at him he see my gun and let go of the door handle leaving his hands up I can see him standing in the distance with his hands up in the air still as we were heading down the road. I said dear could you load you guys gun please we will need to be fully loaded and next time shoot them they was willing to kill you, so in kind do the same back ok . Mary said with a smile and a shaky voice ok I know I will you can count on that! Better them dead them me!

We now passing the mall to the over pass I said mike slow down and lets go with the flow of traffic before some notices us, mike said but we need to get out fast. I said well we won't make it out if they spot the fast car getting the hell out of Dodge, mike slow the car down to the posted limits. I said it harder to find us if we act normal hide the guns out of site now ok. Now let's put a smile on our faces as we are going to grandpas house then we smiled laughing. The nation guard you can see some Hummers with their blue lights flashing and sirens blearing racing down the opposite side of the road, I said pull to the side like you would with any emergency vehicle till they pass we can be invisible this way this will get us time to get out so he did I said put the flashers on too. He said you got it. They pass us I counted 4 MP hummers with .50 cal mounts and MK-19 grenade launchers, I was saying, you don't want to tangle with that hard ware we would not have a chance. Those are big guns that can chew threw us and the big nasty thing looking things is an automatic grenade launcher that worse to have on your ass. He nodded looking scared, he said I am glad I have you along I said I am to we must work together and keep a cool head and think our way through this then we can rest. We will have to ditch the car and walk it after we get out of here. He said your right I am going to miss my car, we will get you a better one at least you will be alive and free. Mike and his girl friend smile and said ya that's for sure sound like stereo he he I laugh too talking and laughing at the same time.

Mike took the directions to the road that are clear the cell phone rings again mike answer it and said ok we will take the gravel road, I said ask him if there is a barn near buy he asked is there a barn nearby. He said yes I said we will pull in there and ditch the car, tell them were ditching your care and will be on foot. We pull down the gravel road a few miles I would figure five mile and 3 mile out of our way to travel to our rally point. We see another road with a barn we pull in it. The door is closed; mike gets out opening the barn door. Mikes opens the doors and I take the wheel and drive it in, then I got out after popping the trunk. Some was yelling at a distance walking toward the barn with a rifle in hand. Wow that not good I was thinking. I said mike do you know the people around here, he said ya but not this guy well talk to him smooth it over and leave the shot gun with me ok. He said he looks mad! The man coming close aiming his rifle at the barn and mike comes out with his hands up saying I am sorry we just passing threw getting out of town my girl friend has a grandfather who live out in the country. He said I don't believe you, I put my weapons down with my hands up, I walk slowly to the man he said you better stop or your dead! I said sir I am ex-military Army the town is over run and they called Marshal Law. He cuts me off, and said I know it's all over the radio and on my CB too! Well how can we prove that we are on the level? He said I don't know start talking or I will start shooting, wel I can hear a military helicopter flying nearby, over head. I said sir! If you shoot that gun that attack helicopter will gun us all down and then send the military to check it out after they dun leveling this place. He said your full of shit, I said I am ex-military the sophisticated instrument on the helo can detect small arms fire, do you need them to breath down your throat with lead and missiles raining down on you? He said really can they do that, we have the best military in the world and the best tech too. That why be been kicking the cammo jockeys ass all over the world. He stands there pointing his weapon thinking. I said don't stand there to long if they see you with a weapon they will shoot without thinking, them you're the enemy right now. He put his weapon down. I said thank you sir. If you are lying to me I will kill you. I said were just passing through, he said there looking for you, that what I figure. I said yes they are we defended our self we had a bunch of east side's try to take the car there all over the west side. He said I don't blame you. I said you might want to start hiding any weapons you have and all your ammo and gold fast berry it far away from the house find a big rock and burry it after the chopper passes over, what do I tell them when they find the car tell them we over taken you and you had no guns to defend yourself after we get away call it in after you bury you stuff and burry some food too. He said you're not kidding me I said God's Truth. Ok thanks were unload we will be heading fast sorry for ending up on your property I hope I can do the favor back one day for you, the man said my name is John Yule I will hold you to that. I said do so! I said my name is Robert my friend and teammate call me Timberwolf he nodded and goes to his home to start on getting his guns out far as I know, I was figuring we are safe for now.

The Apachee Helo fly's over the house and barn heading out in the country searching, doing there fly by searching and reconnaissance, said mike we need to dress in green and brown strip down and lets blend with the wood we need to stay in the thick tree line and we need to pull the batteries out of our phones too. I take everything off putting my Green ECUs on in full combat dress. I said make sure you guys have plenty of water before you leave and we will need to eat on the run, we cannot waist time. Do any one have any hats Mary said no then I said I have a cammoflog hat ware it, you have to break the outline of your body so they cannot see you. She said ok. After 30 min of changing and gearing up in a hurry and now paining my face getting ready. Then a lady with the John with a large pick nick basket they come to the barn and she said I told john to always be hospitable to visitors. She said I have some sandwiches for you and some cold ice tea I hope you will stay and eat before you go. I said we will, thank you kindly; the old woman said take the sandwiches and enjoy them we said thank you very much we sit down with basket they walk back to the house, I watch them as they go back observing them I can't pin it down but something felt stranger and the hair on the back of my neck was standing up straight and that over whelming feeling was starting to move inside me, I always listen to that little voice in my head get out and get out know you are in Danger! I listen to that small still come voice as it gets louder as I watch the two of them. they seem to be picking their steps up a bit more. I said don't eat let's run, Now! I said in a loud whisper. Mike and Mary They both looked at me I said do you see there in a hurry for something and it is not good, Mike asked do you think the sandwiches are good? I said we will take them leave the tea drink what you can we can't leave class's all over the place. Soon as they come in we sneak out threw the weeds and head for the wood line fast as we can go.

I said now let make a nice brisk walk and get much distance as we can, they will be hot on our trail fast. Check the sandwiches if the look different or taste a little funny just a small nibble. They seem fine ok we will eat and run don't leave any trash, paper, clothing, gear nothing behind. As we stay to the wood line eating along the way we had about 4 big sandwiches eat to eat they are really good sandwiches it was chicken salad really creamy I loved it. Then after walking some time we find a stream I said we will walk through the stream so the Dogs can't smell us. Then the Helo I can hear it coming back I said lat hide in the steam in the bush out of sight. We laid there till the gun ship passed by, I said its going to be harder at night they have good night vision we need to get out of the open at night to blend in we have 4 hours of light still that not much time and I am sure they will be hot on us soon. We can't stop we will feel tired I know I will I am out of shape but we will have to push it. After the Gun ship past over us and it was fading out in the distance, I said let's get up and go and keep a good pace. I pull out of my pack on the bank of the stream he said , I thought we are going , I said we will mike I need to get a silencer out for the assault Rifle and my pistol, I will take the shot so we will not be discovered and put your guns on safety alright. They both said ok. I took the time to install them and then I tool out my night vision and mounted it and my EoTech halo site. I threw my pack on my shoulders and strap it up. I said I am ready, let's go. We moved quickly threw the stream. It was a work out, our feet are drenched with water and some mud walking on the stone and gravel from a slow flowing stream. Then we came up on the road after a mile and half were the stream flow through the farming fields. I said don't cross over on the read we will go through the corrugated pipe. Mary was not thrilled with that, she said I don't want to go through there! If you don't the Dogs will track our sent and were done. Reluctantly she goes through after her boy mike friend enters the corrugated pipe, Mike said ill clears the way sweet heart it like a game when we play paint ball or air soft let make this fun ok, Mary smiled and said ok!. I followed after them after looking back. I found her cell phone she dropped it I put it in my cargo packet and crawled threw to the other side. Once on the other side I left a can trap by the bank with a lot of Black pepper I know when they sniff that up it will mess their senses up far anuff to get far away and make time and distance. I took that can of pepper just for that reason. We continue through the stream till we have to go back on our rout to where we are going for our pickup, I turn my AN/PRC-148 radio on to the military band to listen in as my radio scans the channels. My head set and with my throat mic off, till I need it. I was hoping they were not scrambling the channels quit yet, I was hoping on the dimwits in the National Guard to not grow a brain yet. We made some good time and distance threw the stream and fields and back in the stream from tree to bunch and bush to tree passing horse and some cattle stay out of site much as we can and my luck is panning out the Dogs got the whiff my Pepper one Dog left out of 4 on the trail. I will have to take that Dog out once it is in range. I hear there is a lot of radio chatters of Cleveland and the Fairview Park and North Olmsted to Lakewood it getting really unhitched. I hope with time they will stop the search and go back to maintain order there. Besides I only hit surveillance not any one from the military yet I hear the whole east side was fighting the national guard pushing them back so it sounded, I look to the north I see pillars of smoke where there is fire more so on the eastside so it seems, I think to myself I am glad I got out at the 11th hour most people can't get out at the 11th hour rule of thumb I knew better to wait that long and I broke my own rule, I was thinking Robert you know and learn this lesson along ago several times from experience in many other countries. I am sure they will do fly byes time to time on the chance that they might spot us. By then I hope to be long gone. I here the radio chatter referring to me, someone is starting to spark a brain they figure someone with a good military of training so it was said over the air the new orders is to brake off the search and head back to the LZ. Well I said we can rest easy now. We stopped under a bush in a field of crops and I said let's eat and get some water in us and I said oh Mary here your cell phone your dropped it at the tunnel we crawled through. She said thanks she was full of smiles and mike was too. I pulled out 3 MRE's and tossed them to Marry and mike, I said these will give you a lot of energy put all the garbage in the MRE's bags and hand them back to me before we leave we will make sure we leave no sign that we are ever here ok, marry said did you learn all this in the army I said yes it kept me alive and then I said Oh no smoking on this trip at all that how you get found. We call this light litter discipline in the Military all ground troops practice this. Mary said wow and mike said cool, I said your life is change now time to use it or lose your freedom they nodded with agreement. If you smoke they can smell you it like a homing beacon, oh try the Koolaid packs in the MRS's in your cup of water it good. I enjoy my food I like that I have Holopino and cheese for the cracker I love the stuff.

I check the time I can see the sun going down there is still light it won't be to long we will see dusk soon in about hour. I take out the map of the area I was given, I radio press the switch button to the mic. "this is Timberwolf to the Big Red dog I am look for a Big Red Dog" I wait after a little bit "This is Big Red Dog I hear you Timberwolf "This Is Timberwolf I am in the area my E.T.A. is 3 hour out", Paws for a 10 second This is Big Red Dog I hear Rodger Timberwolf" " I said "Rodger that Big Red Dog, maintain radio silence till I reach Rally Point out" "Big Red Dog confirm Rodger out" John is catching on to my instruction on radio eddaket, before I started on this venture.

I said we best get moving, we will follow the tree line much as possible until we reach the area to get picked up and we will still remain in the tree line till we know who is picking us up alright guy Mary said sounds good and mike said I am alright with that. I said if you need to use the Bathroom the time is now then I pulled out the role of toilet paper handing it to any one, I said you may not have a change plus you don't need the Dog to smell you, so use the bushes now. I'll keep watch and we will take turn. After getting that out of the way, then we started walking as the sun is going down becoming dusk. I say stay close I can lead since I have night vision. As we make out way after an hour making our way through many farm lands far away from the home and barns much as possible. Then I hear something running from a distance in the wheat fields he here him bark then start running over I look with the night vision mike said I hear a Dog I said their 3 Dogs there coming this way. Mike said what should we do? I said I have the night vision and silencer ill take them fast before their on us. Marry said that someone Dogs, I said yes but being out on their own at night? Well if they come in 10 meter I take them out, but till; then Ok Mary said. I said ill wait till they get closer but once they are about to give us away I have to take them out, if I don't we will be found out and I do not want to get bit by Dogs. Dogs are very territorial no matter the size and they will bite you regardless. The Dogs are moving in I am counting 50 meters away with the scope built in range finder, once the Dog reaches 10 meters he done. So I was thinking. Then I can see a person way out there I focus it seem to be some one that lives here, I still keep my weapons up pointing down range. The man from the distance he whistles to his Dog then they turn around and ran back there is still the one closest to me still barking and running back and forth we keep moving and watch him as he bark. the owner I can hear him calling flash get back here now! The Dog stop barking and looked back turning around, I was thinking go to your master, come on and go.

don't turn around, don't turn around. then the Dog Turn around growled and started charging he is just now making the 10 meter mark, I take a place aim shot to his head a silent pop the dog yelled youp then dead silence then the old man said boys follow me back to the house come on boys let get home. He sound very nervure in his voice then he turn and runs home like a bat out of hell. I said we need to double time now and go fast he going to call for police and we will have army on us fast. We ran like hell for 2 miles nearing the Rally point. We stopped and rest to catch our breath me I am getting old for this and I am 60 pounds to heavy for this I feel myself sweat like a pig then I said let hide in that large bush in the middle of that stream the bush was sitting on a small island as the water pass by and it was a thick and bushy to hide all of us. We moved to it quickly I can see a light approaching fast from the north east, I think it what I think it is. I drop my pack and I said ok guys huddle tightly now I open my pack and pulled out my Ghilly suit and draped it over us and we can hear the sound of the helicopter flying over fast Nat of the earth we can hear the blades slapping the air with it search light on looking in the area they have not found us yet.

As the a AH64 apachee attack helicopter hovers over systematically in the area and gliding side to side then his light pointed at use, I am hoping I made the Ghilly suit right to absorb out heat signature or we are dead. It approaches slowly coming ever closer we can feel the blades and the rush of high winds I said hold this suit close to your body and do not move it will all be over with soon. The he lifts slightly moving over past us continuing its 2 other Blackhawks arrive in a the search one was close to the ground to drop troops I keep the eye on the two were they drops soldier out I am sure that what they're doing dropping ground troops in the field that what I would do in a search. After they been search after 45 min we seen 3 other helicopter flaying buy, my Ghilly suit I guess it is made right or they would have shot us or sent the infantry off the Blackhawks after us and shot us down or captor us. I look at reach to may radio and turn it off before some gets a brain to track by frequency and not by site. After hour and half they drifted away slowly. I said it safe to rest now we lay there looking at the night sky at all the star in wonder and were thankful not to be found. I was thinking Asia may not have made it, she would have bolted and ran several time or would not be able to keep up, we could have been caught I could think of her screaming with the big light and batter blades of the killer helo flying over us. I will miss her and I felt the deep sadness deep inside me thinking of her.

Mary touched my shoulder and said what you are thinking about Timberwolf, I said Asia, I will miss her. Marry said maybe she will be ok, I said I hope so yet I feel a bitter feeling leaving her behind in the city. Mike said well if we see her we will make sure to get her and keep her safe, I said thanks mike. Then I start to get up and I turn my radio back on after the Helicopter been long gone. I sit there in my mind praying lord help us make it safely out of here and to some place safe, then I reach for the radio and turn it on I can hear the static of the radio and spoke "this is Timberwolf to the Big Red Dog" "this is Big Dog we read you loud and clear Timberwolf" I said Rodger! The voice sound different I said I think they drop a squad down looking for us, then mike said or shit! I said it not over yet mike, I have a plan. Then I communicated in hope our ride is there "This is Timber to Big red Dog' I am at the Red Barn to the north west" I can see them with my night vision now heading in that direction and I see the truck is at the barn I see 3 figure around the pickup truck I am sure it is john and his friend I would bet the old man is watching too. I have my weapon aiming down ranged at the squad I see on them I counted 8 men. The radio crackled in my ears Rodger Timberwolf Big Red Dog coming to you. Then a light flashed at the area of the Barn I took my light and flashed it back. I watch the squad leader put his hand up to halt the squad. Then the first shot came from the barn the squad leader fell to the ground they started shooting at the Barn I took my shots silently with the silencer still attach to my weapons pop pop pop pop pop pop taking out the other five as fire was exchanging from me and the barn on the squad then it was dead silence the first one I shot was the radio man then the next man temping to reach the radio then I clean up one more as the old man from the barn took the remaining man out. It sound like a shooting war the squad was letting loose on the bar with their support gun sounded like a Saw and M4's, then dead silence. Then the radio squawked "this is Big Red Dog to Timberwolf do you read"? "this is Timberwolf to Red Dog all is well" we exchange challenge and pass words properly as I instructed them. We will start approaching bring the truck up to the midpoint Rodger out" I come out with my weapon over my head. Till we reach the bodies of the squad. The old man and john was there happy to see us, as we embrace like old friend I was overjoyed they are hear and all is good. Well john get the body we will strip them of their gear and lay them on the road side 5 mile out from the Red Barn and wash the truck out good then we can eat. Ok well I guess I will have to move from the old Barn with molly, I can stay with my son John till things blow over, I said good idea old timer we laugh out of relief. I made sure the radios were off and the all weapons were secured a lot of good stuff and night vision too on two were wearing night vision I was wondering why we had the drop on them. I said there more squads out there I am sure there not the only once in the field. We got in the truck and john drove down the road fast to his house and rolled in the barn. It felt like the movie "Red Dawn" but this time it not the Russians invading but the Government using the military turning on the republic. We stripped the body taking anything of use and value then tarped the 8 bodies in the truck I said I will go with you. Then John said no! You had a tuff time go rest; we take care of it like you told us to. John and his friend said Great work friend. We mike and marry and I shook hands and we walk in to the house and made our self at home for the night.

The old guy wanted to know what happen I asked do you have any brandy he said yes I do I have the old stuff 70 yrs old you earned I took my best out of the house before leaving, I don't want them to take my best for them self's he smiled. Then I said with a smile great. Well do you have cigars too he said I happen to have some old Havana I smiled like a kid in the candy store, then I said well light me up and pure the brandy, I have a story to tell, the old man said you bet young man then he sat down with a good sugar and brandy for himself we talk all night I told the story the old guy felt like a kid listening to an old fashion rip roaring western then he got to the part what he did we got them Good he said by them I had 5 glass of brandy and 3 cigars I was feeling heaven.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of hot coffee the smell of sausages and biscuits I smell, I get up and stand to stretch and yawn shaking my head. I looked were the bathroom would be then I walk to it and wash my face and wipe the crust out of my eyes. I did not have much of a hangover. I wash the cammoflodge face paint off my face neck. I hear voices said are you up Mr Wolf? I said yes mam, I smell coffee she said it ready I have some eggs and bacon and sausages and buttermilk baskets for everyone and pancakes too. I said wow this is a 5 star bed and breakfast here, the lady said oh no it just a happy home. We have Mary and Mike we are grateful that you can bring them back to use safely. I said I am very happy to help and I walk in the kitchen and sat down to eat briefest. Everyone was sitting at the table just about mike and Mary staggered in with a smile on their face taking their place at the table. The sun was shining in and I can hear the birds the music as playing on the radio still amazing there was still music on the radio still. I said we did not forget to say grace did we? they looked at each other and they said lead on wolf man I said Robert will do fine. I then I bow my head extend my hand we clasp our hand and recite the lords prier and then thanks the lord for the bounty of food and safety and the beautiful day we have to start a new day in his hand Aman. Then we all start digging in to eat pas the eggs pass the potatoes' and buttermilk biscuits they even had the white creamy sausage gravy too. This is a normal breakfast table I have not seen for years and I am enjoying the family atmosphere I feel a smile and glee in my heart enjoying the morning. The old man said you keep doing this you will have a big name for yourself out here, I said I hope not I don't want people hang poster for this outlaw as I smiled they laugh. The old man said we are all outlaw now once they took our freedoms away I said to shay as I smiled he he . after loading my plate with just about everything I dig in and taking great enjoyment as if it was my last meal, the old man said enjoy and take your time Robert you are invited to have 3 meals a day here you family now much as you did for my girl and her husband to be. I looked at mike hay mike he looked , it's going to be a shotgun wedding I can see it don't break her heart then he smiles, yet I don't want to go fee first said mike h e he he!

I will need to take a shower and change soon, I ask did any found a good place to take you weapons and voluble so if the soldier come search they won't find them? They said were working on that, I said it won't take long for them to get control of a city and then they will be out to search the country side and gather food. Well let get some work done after we are doing eating and cleaning up so as you have every here to get it done, it will be like a barn razing party. Then I smiled the old man winks and smiles too, it felt like one big happy family I forgot everything and living the moment as if it was my last.

After briefest I took off all my clothing and set my gear aside and took some clean clothing April a young girl no more than 15 said ill wash these for you, I said thank you. I said ill leave the outside the door as I showered. April said sure, I am very happy do your laundry for you Mr. Wolf man as she smiled with those pretty blue eyes. Then April said thank for getting my ant back to us, I really missed Mary. Well I am glad I made your day as I smiled. April 15 yrs old tall for her age long shiny light brown hair past her waist so I see, wearing a sprig sundress nice patterns of blue and white and some red lines to it. April is slim and tender looking, yet country girl tend to be much more stronger and more reliable than any city girl any day, I was thinking I bet share has a horse and she barrel races too and she damn good at it I bet. Then I got ready and push my clothing outside the door April was waiting and took the clothing as I crack the door open to set outside as she peak in to grab the clothing then, giggling running to the laundry room. I took my shower as smiled funny girl or well after my shower, I had my jeans on and my Red flannel shirt on and my hat from Ranger Joe. I then walk out to the front porch to enjoy the morning I can hear the birds chirping the house is 500 feet from the country rood with the trees and the winding drive way to the house between the house and barn past that to the fields to the second barn they had.

My mind wondered to last night; I was thinking I did not want to shoot those poor guys last night; it was like shooting my own. I was always pro Army and pro America all the way the HotDogs and Apple Pie the whole shebang of our wonderful Republic, yet what can you do when the send the Army at you and taken away all your freedoms, I hope sooner or later the soldier will wake up maybe I hope it will happen fast before the damage is done. Having a broken nation is dangerous and we will fall victim by other countries will come in and take it over and then where will we be then so I was thinking deep in my thought I feared the worst dictatorship or many people in power fighting over supreme dictatorship claiming to be the new president and not ever having our freedoms back. I never thought it would come to this. Then I was wondering how the families of their young fallen soldier feel. I so think they will not understand, there would be a lot of hurt and pain and a great deal of anger Americans killing American that almost destroyed this country last time in history bother killing brother..

The day is new, I hope I don't have to do any more of that, then old man came out you thinking about what happen last night to what we had to do to those young soldier. I said yes, I feel sick to my stomach like shooting my own; he said it was either you or them. I know you did not want to have the two kids ventilated, especially my granddaughter. You did what you had to do and thanks for not leaving me to be Dog meet to those soldiers, I would have been done if you did not help. They should never shoot at civilians or trespassing on privet property I know the constitution very well they use to teach it in school but it seems they stop doing that a long time ago and now you have a lot of stupid kids joining the military not knowing the right things about their country no less the histories that is a dangerous combination when you put an uneducated kid in the military and hand them a Gun bad things can happen under the right conditions like what we are living now. Said the Old man as he pointed things out that I know already, it is good to be reminded. The old man word made me felt better it not like there the old man continued it is not like there old school army were people think of God family and country, knowing there constitution and bill of rights and hot apple pie and hot dogs and baseball well they got the game down but forgot everything els. We have fall a long ways. The old man said here I have a 3 box of Havana cigars for you; you might want to light one up and relax why you can. A storm is coming soon get ready it going to be a bad one too. I said your right I use to be the one saying that a lot he smile and handed me a cigar and lit his fire place match for our smokes. We s looked over the land on the sunny morning at the field and blue sky as the bird chirp away another new morning. As we and the old man enjoy our cigars in the early morning of the fresh country air.


	2. Chapter 2

**The last chance**

We pulled in to the drive near the shop so I could jump the fence to get my gear with shovel in hand I spend 10 min digging it up fast, he pulls the car around having the trunk facing away from the main road and pops the hood to look like it was being maintained. I found my gear and weapon safe and sound; mike is standing ready to catch my gear and my weapon. Then I jump the fence, Asia said I am feeling scared here, I am not sure if I want to go and I should go home. Mike and his girl and I looked at her, thinking the same thing, we just got here and we are just getting ready to go and Asia said I am scared and I want to go Home! Wow she has no idea how bad it will be for her, so mike said before I can open my mount h and said are you crazy!!! If you stay here they will do things to you even kill you, by starvation or rape here you life is changing before your eyes and you don't see it? You freedom is gone little girl! She starts to cry and runs off say no no no !!!!! Your mean, I hate you!!! I said to mike she does not understand fully yet what is Happening, to her things are still normal in appearance. she does not see the change, she does not watch the news like every one els. she write her power ranger stories and hope her Joe will come to rescue her. Mike said who Joe? Robert said I will tell you later, first I need to see if she is committed to go or not, and if she is not Mike Asked. we will bring her home now. Well she will die here, said Mike with concern on his face. I sad maybe not, she might be raped but she would have a chance to still survive here. We do have sick people in the city that would keep her alive, for their own selfish devices and needs sad to say. But it would not be pretty and she will change we do not know what will happen to her mind and spirit, she may even hate me for leaver her behind to this and never forgive me knowing what is ahead. As Robert syi with great sadness on my face, I wanted to cry bet kept it back in much as I can and focus in hope to convince her to stay with us, were we could batter take care of her and keep her safe from the sick evil people if not the new Government order. Mike said ok.

Robert I walks over after Mike girl friend Mary chased Asia down to comfort and talk to Asia Mary starts to comfort and reason with Asia as Asia is crying and scared, I just followed after, as Robert walked over then and bend his knee and gently touch Asia shoulder feeling sadness and love for is friend he love so much and said Asia I am her to save you and help you and provide for you, I have a small community that can help you that I took much painstaking time just for you, you're my friend and I do love you and care for you deeply, did I every hurt you or lie to you and did I not care all the time to help you? Asia said you helped me and I trust you, but I don't want to go any more I am afraid, I never been away from my family before and I have everything at home, the soldier there her to protect us I know they are, there her now on the streets and right now I feel afraid. Robert taking her hand for the first time on his bent knee said I know I am too, afraid, but things change a great deal from what we once know. I see it I read a lot of history and I have seen the world and know the patterns to know when it is time to run for safety. Robert I took her closer to him to hug Asia because she was afraid. Then asia pushes Robert away and said I don't know if I can trust you anymore, and I feel so confused, my family said I had to watch out for guys like you, because you are much older and older guy could take advantage of a person like me! Robert said I did promise to take care of you and provide everything he said tenderly to aisa and respect you and not take advantage of you, in the past you said you can trust me fully and know I am a good guy then. Asia You don't know what is going to happen in the city mike and his girl know what happening and there stranger I never met them. Robert goes on telling Asia our liberties are gone. Look we have military all over the place, does that not look strange and scary, it's not normal. People are looting doing home invasions killing and murdering and steeling everything that is not nailed down after the announcement of Marshall Law yesterday! Asia said its looks scary I know, but the Army guys there good guys right? Robert said once they were when we were a free people, but now they have taken side of the Government and not the side of the people they swore and oath to protect. Robert expounds to say; I can no longer trust them to my fate when freedom is suspended, taking us to place we do not want to go or dare want to go with no choices. Do you trust then when all your freedoms are gone, Asia says I think we can trust them there Army soldiers like you? Robert asked one more time; Asia so you really want to go home and what if they won't take you then and leave you standing outside no longer welcome back? Asia said my next door neighbor will take me in, I trust them and I like them, know them for years and there so nice too. Then Robert felt a deep sadness and tears, my heart was braking for Asia like nothing els my head falls to her little shoulders Asia hold me with her little hand and said I'll be ok, it's not that bad and my neighbor will feed me and I will write to you on the internet and send you my stories and how I am doing and please read my story and review them for me as Asia smiled at Robert. Robert said ok ill bring you home. Asia smile to me. Robert thinking in his head; I know it is her death, yet I want to take her by force, yet Asia not see or understand fully what is happen, wish she could see it.

Then Robert get up and said my for the first time to Asia, sweet heart I do care and love you. I will do as you wish, yet I am your last chance to save you! Joe can't run to help you or save you, he just a movie star a person you never met yet he does not know you like I do and you're my friend. I was thinking of taking you by force, yet I am sure you would not understand or forgive me, and with me, you would not see the horrible tragedy that is about to happen soon. Asia said if it get real bad then I will ask you to get me out then, will you take me home now? Robert said yes I will and then I will go, but know this I will not be coming back and I can't help you after this. It is not that I don't want to help you or refuse too, it would be impossible to come back safely and get you and get away. Once you leave the car and step out we will be gone and never coming back, if you happen to make it and if we find each other, my door and my heart is open for you my friend. That's if you haven't changed after all the horrible things that will take place, it know that it can change people to their worse. Asia hugs me and said I'll be ok I am with good people. Mike girl friend Mary hugs her to with tears and said I hope so! Mike said Oh man Dam it all!!! Good thing we know now before we were on the road as he shook his head with disappointment and frustration on his face. I kept my thought and Tung to myself. I see what he sees, I was there when I was a young soldier with discuss and disappointment and yet glad not to take dead weight with us then. I Nod my head let go, as I wipe my tears seeping from a dam up flood of tears waiting to burst out, I manage to hold them back with such great restraint.

We load the gear and weapons and loaded them and took them to the car, we did a gas check and pre maintained check to make sure the car is running right and ready to go and that there was no bullet holes in them or any loose nuts on the tires. I did some pre-checks on the radio I had and other items and made sure everyone had plenty of water when we go on foot past the check points After the car was loaded and sat in our assigned seats Mike starts his car and said let get the hell out of here and hit the road. We drove back it was dead silence, Asia was just quit and looking at us the out the window as we drove her back to her house. Robert is feeling very sick to my stomach and felt hurt and had much fear for Asia. I Robert was thinking; Ignorance must be bliss to Asia and very tragic at the same time once we leave and she sees it, were gone. I am still thinking of knocking her little head out and bag her and take her, I cannot bear her being hurt, and in this case I will never forgive myself from here. We arrive min later she gave me a Hug something she never done before and was crying and said I'll see you again, Robert said I hope. Cya by Robert she said. I watch her go to her home. Robert said to Mike, let just wait for a little while if you could please mike, and mike said we need to get going now! Mary said to mike please wait just a bit longer till she come in a home. Mike said ok I will and Mary kisses him he smiles. Asia home door never open, she nocks and said I am home!!! I am back!!! Please open the door Asia starts to knock on it franticly, open the door dam it!!! Please open up!!! , the a voice of her father you can hear from the window; you can go with your boy friend and leave, we are not opening the door were done! Then I you can hear the window shut. Asia walks to the house next door, she knocks on the door with sadness and tear running down her face, then the door opens and she walks in, then mike started to move the car and Mary yelled stop the car Mike! He put on the brake May said let wait and see what will happen to her, we don't want her left in the cold with no were to go! Wow Mary was a saving grace. After 10 min Asia ran back out the door still open my heart was beating thinking she was coming back she ran up and said I am ok my neighbor will take care of me, it's ok I'll see you when things get batter or if they get bad I'll call you ok Robert. Robert said nothing. I felt like my heart sunk, knowing it won't get any better and when it time to call the phone and internet won't work then and it will be way too late for Asia. Robert said cya. Asia she said bye, I'll write to you. Robert said ok. Then I said Mike you can go now. He an engaged the car in drive and head to the house, I felt nothing but dread fear for her and felt really bad inside.

I said both friends are gone wow, well I need to get myself together I have a mission to focus on to get these two home and out of the city safely. I have no time what time I had to cry and weep for Asia is now passed I have to put it behind me and stay focus on the mission. Mike said you All right? I said ya I am getting over it, my mission is to get you threw and home safely, and Mary said I am so sorry, I am really sorry she broke your heart. We all get threw together and if their chance we see her we will get her and take care of her, I said thank you. You must really care for her I said I do she has no idea. After some min later we made it back to the house and Mike drove in the drive way, we open the car door and step out, I Focus checking our surrounding and there is more people and cars on the road and I can hear some glass braking and from the distance I can see pillars of smoke and I can hear some guns fire exchange and army hummer and duce and half trucks racing down the streets I can see combat helicopter flying in the sky like it was back then in Mogadishu, I was thinking Bedlam! We gone in the house and I Robert said we must take turns watching the car, even though the national guard is patrolling the area people are still looting we here the crime getting out of control Mary is carrying a windup radio, on the radio hearing the news sound like California in the day of King riots and people burning homes and businesses, looting and riots in the streets. We can her some gun fire I hear some .50 cal's gun's going off in the distance; the lock down is going to happen soon I said. They looked at me and nodded. Then it coming on the 5th hour soon I put my battery back in my cell phone and they did too waiting for the call. We wait to her the cell phone ring.

I asked Mary had a gun she said ya it's in the car I said you should go get it and keep extra clips and ammo on you at all times, Mary leave and goes outside to the car and opens the door in the front seat and grabbing her pack too. I asked do you have a shot gun and mike. Mike said yes! I would get that if I were you said Robert. Mike looks outside the people wondering outside some look like there from the east side Mike said they look like they don't belong here, I said good call that what I see Mike. His girl friend just got in and said some people are coming over to the car we walked outside and mike headed for the trunk I was ready with my shot gun pointed at them and said stop right there is you want to live another day. They said were just coming over to check out the car, the other guys and a woman said ya how much is it? I said not for sale leave or you will be checking out! They said your resist I looked at the biggest and toughies guy then with lightning speed I shoot him in the head with a expanded slug leaving nothing there but a pair of shoulders they looked stunned, I chamber another slug and pointed at the next person before they had a chance to blink then I said if you are don't reach for your guns you fine but if you do you will end up like him and drop your weapons and leave now or Die!!! After I was done talking the Body of the once big burly tuff guy finally buckles and hits the ground spilling out blood were his head once was. They stepped back. I waited with my eyes focused ready to take out another one Mike was ready and chamber a shell in, behind the hood of the car. I can he then loading action of his shot gun the sound demand respect. They are backing off with their hand half way up, and said we have no beef with you it's all good said the young female stranger and the guys with her said nothing, I said it's all good then, if you keep your hands away from the gun. Then the cell phone rings, it mikes cell, he takes his hands of the shotgun and reaches for the cell taking it out of his pockets. I see this out of the corner of my eyes not letting my eyes of the 4 people before me.

I see one of them stepping behind his female friend and then a gun appears over the woman's shoulder as he use her as a shield. I step in front of mike girl friend Mary and proceed shooting pumping fast as I can I know I have 8 more shots left with my shot gun 7 in the toob and one in the chamber still. The slide and the trigger poetry in motion as was I walk to them hitting the woman with the slug removing the hostage and then remove the shooter the other started reaching for the weapons then said mike come in after dropping the cell to the ground and hits the other with shot. In a matter of moments as the smoke cleared they were on the ground dead. Then I turn and said any one hurts mike said I am ok his girl friend Mary said I don't know I was scared. I check myself one bullet hit my vest plate I did not even feel it but I feel the pain of the bruised it left there. Other people were staring after the gun fight on the street cars stared stopping to look. I said let get out of here before the army comes. Mike said ya lets get the hell out of here! I reloaded my shot gun shells feeling like a western cowboy ready for the next contact as my eyes watch the crowd crutching loading my shot gun ready to strike the next contact.

I said whets on the phone mike just got in the car as I askthat question thenhe then left the car to get the phone on the ground and he open it and handed it to Mary friend. It was her grandfather said is everything ok, did you get hurt, she said No I am ok and mikes ok. Then he said I know where you can get out she started taking the directions down as I lay the map on the hood and sling my shot gun on my shoulders then I said I got it and got in the car then mikes drives off quickly leaving some gravel flying, as mike was driving she mention take 252 for now and go! We still hearing as we were driving out going down the road running over the bodies of the dead. There was shooting at the car we were in pop pop pop bang bang bang the back window was shattered as we head down the road. On my door side there was someone hanging on it running alongside it I point my 1911A1 at him he see my gun and let go of the door handle leaving his hands up I can see him standing in the distance with his hands up in the air still as we were heading down the road. I said dear could you load you guys gun please we will need to be fully loaded and next time shoot them they was willing to kill you, so in kind do the same back ok . Mary said with a smile and a shaky voice ok I know I will you can count on that! Better them dead them me!

We now passing the mall to the over pass I said mike slow down and lets go with the flow of traffic before some notices us, mike said but we need to get out fast. I said well we won't make it out if they spot the fast car getting the hell out of Dodge, mike slow the car down to the posted limits. I said it harder to find us if we act normal hide the guns out of site now ok. Now let's put a smile on our faces as we are going to grandpas house then we smiled laughing. The nation guard you can see some Hummers with their blue lights flashing and sirens blearing racing down the opposite side of the road, I said pull to the side like you would with any emergency vehicle till they pass we can be invisible this way this will get us time to get out so he did I said put the flashers on too. He said you got it. They pass us I counted 4 MP hummers with .50 cal mounts and MK-19 grenade launchers, I was saying, you don't want to tangle with that hard ware we would not have a chance. Those are big guns that can chew threw us and the big nasty thing looking things is an automatic grenade launcher that worse to have on your ass. He nodded looking scared, he said I am glad I have you along I said I am to we must work together and keep a cool head and think our way through this then we can rest. We will have to ditch the car and walk it after we get out of here. He said your right I am going to miss my car, we will get you a better one at least you will be alive and free. Mike and his girl friend smile and said ya that's for sure sound like stereo he he I laugh too talking and laughing at the same time.

Mike took the directions to the road that are clear the cell phone rings again mike answer it and said ok we will take the gravel road, I said ask him if there is a barn near buy he asked is there a barn nearby. He said yes I said we will pull in there and ditch the car, tell them were ditching your care and will be on foot. We pull down the gravel road a few miles I would figure five mile and 3 mile out of our way to travel to our rally point. We see another road with a barn we pull in it. The door is closed; mike gets out opening the barn door. Mikes opens the doors and I take the wheel and drive it in, then I got out after popping the trunk. Some was yelling at a distance walking toward the barn with a rifle in hand. Wow that not good I was thinking. I said mike do you know the people around here, he said ya but not this guy well talk to him smooth it over and leave the shot gun with me ok. He said he looks mad! The man coming close aiming his rifle at the barn and mike comes out with his hands up saying I am sorry we just passing threw getting out of town my girl friend has a grandfather who live out in the country. He said I don't believe you, I put my weapons down with my hands up, I walk slowly to the man he said you better stop or your dead! I said sir I am ex-military Army the town is over run and they called Marshal Law. He cuts me off, and said I know it's all over the radio and on my CB too! Well how can we prove that we are on the level? He said I don't know start talking or I will start shooting, wel I can hear a military helicopter flying nearby, over head. I said sir! If you shoot that gun that attack helicopter will gun us all down and then send the military to check it out after they dun leveling this place. He said your full of shit, I said I am ex-military the sophisticated instrument on the helo can detect small arms fire, do you need them to breath down your throat with lead and missiles raining down on you? He said really can they do that, we have the best military in the world and the best tech too. That why be been kicking the cammo jockeys ass all over the world. He stands there pointing his weapon thinking. I said don't stand there to long if they see you with a weapon they will shoot without thinking, them you're the enemy right now. He put his weapon down. I said thank you sir. If you are lying to me I will kill you. I said were just passing through, he said there looking for you, that what I figure. I said yes they are we defended our self we had a bunch of east side's try to take the car there all over the west side. He said I don't blame you. I said you might want to start hiding any weapons you have and all your ammo and gold fast berry it far away from the house find a big rock and burry it after the chopper passes over, what do I tell them when they find the car tell them we over taken you and you had no guns to defend yourself after we get away call it in after you bury you stuff and burry some food too. He said you're not kidding me I said God's Truth. Ok thanks were unload we will be heading fast sorry for ending up on your property I hope I can do the favor back one day for you, the man said my name is John Yule I will hold you to that. I said do so! I said my name is Robert my friend and teammate call me Timberwolf he nodded and goes to his home to start on getting his guns out far as I know, I was figuring we are safe for now.

The Apachee Helo fly's over the house and barn heading out in the country searching, doing there fly by searching and reconnaissance, said mike we need to dress in green and brown strip down and lets blend with the wood we need to stay in the thick tree line and we need to pull the batteries out of our phones too. I take everything off putting my Green ECUs on in full combat dress. I said make sure you guys have plenty of water before you leave and we will need to eat on the run, we cannot waist time. Do any one have any hats Mary said no then I said I have a cammoflog hat ware it, you have to break the outline of your body so they cannot see you. She said ok. After 30 min of changing and gearing up in a hurry and now paining my face getting ready. Then a lady with the John with a large pick nick basket they come to the barn and she said I told john to always be hospitable to visitors. She said I have some sandwiches for you and some cold ice tea I hope you will stay and eat before you go. I said we will, thank you kindly; the old woman said take the sandwiches and enjoy them we said thank you very much we sit down with basket they walk back to the house, I watch them as they go back observing them I can't pin it down but something felt stranger and the hair on the back of my neck was standing up straight and that over whelming feeling was starting to move inside me, I always listen to that little voice in my head get out and get out know you are in Danger! I listen to that small still come voice as it gets louder as I watch the two of them. they seem to be picking their steps up a bit more. I said don't eat let's run, Now! I said in a loud whisper. Mike and Mary They both looked at me I said do you see there in a hurry for something and it is not good, Mike asked do you think the sandwiches are good? I said we will take them leave the tea drink what you can we can't leave class's all over the place. Soon as they come in we sneak out threw the weeds and head for the wood line fast as we can go.

I said now let make a nice brisk walk and get much distance as we can, they will be hot on our trail fast. Check the sandwiches if the look different or taste a little funny just a small nibble. They seem fine ok we will eat and run don't leave any trash, paper, clothing, gear nothing behind. As we stay to the wood line eating along the way we had about 4 big sandwiches eat to eat they are really good sandwiches it was chicken salad really creamy I loved it. Then after walking some time we find a stream I said we will walk through the stream so the Dogs can't smell us. Then the Helo I can hear it coming back I said lat hide in the steam in the bush out of sight. We laid there till the gun ship passed by, I said its going to be harder at night they have good night vision we need to get out of the open at night to blend in we have 4 hours of light still that not much time and I am sure they will be hot on us soon. We can't stop we will feel tired I know I will I am out of shape but we will have to push it. After the Gun ship past over us and it was fading out in the distance, I said let's get up and go and keep a good pace. I pull out of my pack on the bank of the stream he said , I thought we are going , I said we will mike I need to get a silencer out for the assault Rifle and my pistol, I will take the shot so we will not be discovered and put your guns on safety alright. They both said ok. I took the time to install them and then I tool out my night vision and mounted it and my EoTech halo site. I threw my pack on my shoulders and strap it up. I said I am ready, let's go. We moved quickly threw the stream. It was a work out, our feet are drenched with water and some mud walking on the stone and gravel from a slow flowing stream. Then we came up on the road after a mile and half were the stream flow through the farming fields. I said don't cross over on the read we will go through the corrugated pipe. Mary was not thrilled with that, she said I don't want to go through there! If you don't the Dogs will track our sent and were done. Reluctantly she goes through after her boy mike friend enters the corrugated pipe, Mike said ill clears the way sweet heart it like a game when we play paint ball or air soft let make this fun ok, Mary smiled and said ok!. I followed after them after looking back. I found her cell phone she dropped it I put it in my cargo packet and crawled threw to the other side. Once on the other side I left a can trap by the bank with a lot of Black pepper I know when they sniff that up it will mess their senses up far anuff to get far away and make time and distance. I took that can of pepper just for that reason. We continue through the stream till we have to go back on our rout to where we are going for our pickup, I turn my AN/PRC-148 radio on to the military band to listen in as my radio scans the channels. My head set and with my throat mic off, till I need it. I was hoping they were not scrambling the channels quit yet, I was hoping on the dimwits in the National Guard to not grow a brain yet. We made some good time and distance threw the stream and fields and back in the stream from tree to bunch and bush to tree passing horse and some cattle stay out of site much as we can and my luck is panning out the Dogs got the whiff my Pepper one Dog left out of 4 on the trail. I will have to take that Dog out once it is in range. I hear there is a lot of radio chatters of Cleveland and the Fairview Park and North Olmsted to Lakewood it getting really unhitched. I hope with time they will stop the search and go back to maintain order there. Besides I only hit surveillance not any one from the military yet I hear the whole east side was fighting the national guard pushing them back so it sounded, I look to the north I see pillars of smoke where there is fire more so on the eastside so it seems, I think to myself I am glad I got out at the 11th hour most people can't get out at the 11th hour rule of thumb I knew better to wait that long and I broke my own rule, I was thinking Robert you know and learn this lesson along ago several times from experience in many other countries. I am sure they will do fly byes time to time on the chance that they might spot us. By then I hope to be long gone. I here the radio chatter referring to me, someone is starting to spark a brain they figure someone with a good military of training so it was said over the air the new orders is to brake off the search and head back to the LZ. Well I said we can rest easy now. We stopped under a bush in a field of crops and I said let's eat and get some water in us and I said oh Mary here your cell phone your dropped it at the tunnel we crawled through. She said thanks she was full of smiles and mike was too. I pulled out 3 MRE's and tossed them to Marry and mike, I said these will give you a lot of energy put all the garbage in the MRE's bags and hand them back to me before we leave we will make sure we leave no sign that we are ever here ok, marry said did you learn all this in the army I said yes it kept me alive and then I said Oh no smoking on this trip at all that how you get found. We call this light litter discipline in the Military all ground troops practice this. Mary said wow and mike said cool, I said your life is change now time to use it or lose your freedom they nodded with agreement. If you smoke they can smell you it like a homing beacon, oh try the Koolaid packs in the MRS's in your cup of water it good. I enjoy my food I like that I have Holopino and cheese for the cracker I love the stuff.

I check the time I can see the sun going down there is still light it won't be to long we will see dusk soon in about hour. I take out the map of the area I was given, I radio press the switch button to the mic. "this is Timberwolf to the Big Red dog I am look for a Big Red Dog" I wait after a little bit "This is Big Red Dog I hear you Timberwolf "This Is Timberwolf I am in the area my E.T.A. is 3 hour out", Paws for a 10 second This is Big Red Dog I hear Rodger Timberwolf" " I said "Rodger that Big Red Dog, maintain radio silence till I reach Rally Point out" "Big Red Dog confirm Rodger out" John is catching on to my instruction on radio eddaket, before I started on this venture.

I said we best get moving, we will follow the tree line much as possible until we reach the area to get picked up and we will still remain in the tree line till we know who is picking us up alright guy Mary said sounds good and mike said I am alright with that. I said if you need to use the Bathroom the time is now then I pulled out the role of toilet paper handing it to any one, I said you may not have a change plus you don't need the Dog to smell you, so use the bushes now. I'll keep watch and we will take turn. After getting that out of the way, then we started walking as the sun is going down becoming dusk. I say stay close I can lead since I have night vision. As we make out way after an hour making our way through many farm lands far away from the home and barns much as possible. Then I hear something running from a distance in the wheat fields he here him bark then start running over I look with the night vision mike said I hear a Dog I said their 3 Dogs there coming this way. Mike said what should we do? I said I have the night vision and silencer ill take them fast before their on us. Marry said that someone Dogs, I said yes but being out on their own at night? Well if they come in 10 meter I take them out, but till; then Ok Mary said. I said ill wait till they get closer but once they are about to give us away I have to take them out, if I don't we will be found out and I do not want to get bit by Dogs. Dogs are very territorial no matter the size and they will bite you regardless. The Dogs are moving in I am counting 50 meters away with the scope built in range finder, once the Dog reaches 10 meters he done. So I was thinking. Then I can see a person way out there I focus it seem to be some one that lives here, I still keep my weapons up pointing down range. The man from the distance he whistles to his Dog then they turn around and ran back there is still the one closest to me still barking and running back and forth we keep moving and watch him as he bark. the owner I can hear him calling flash get back here now! The Dog stop barking and looked back turning around, I was thinking go to your master, come on and go.

don't turn around, don't turn around. then the Dog Turn around growled and started charging he is just now making the 10 meter mark, I take a place aim shot to his head a silent pop the dog yelled youp then dead silence then the old man said boys follow me back to the house come on boys let get home. He sound very nervure in his voice then he turn and runs home like a bat out of hell. I said we need to double time now and go fast he going to call for police and we will have army on us fast. We ran like hell for 2 miles nearing the Rally point. We stopped and rest to catch our breath me I am getting old for this and I am 60 pounds to heavy for this I feel myself sweat like a pig then I said let hide in that large bush in the middle of that stream the bush was sitting on a small island as the water pass by and it was a thick and bushy to hide all of us. We moved to it quickly I can see a light approaching fast from the north east, I think it what I think it is. I drop my pack and I said ok guys huddle tightly now I open my pack and pulled out my Ghilly suit and draped it over us and we can hear the sound of the helicopter flying over fast Nat of the earth we can hear the blades slapping the air with it search light on looking in the area they have not found us yet.

As the a AH64 apachee attack helicopter hovers over systematically in the area and gliding side to side then his light pointed at use, I am hoping I made the Ghilly suit right to absorb out heat signature or we are dead. It approaches slowly coming ever closer we can feel the blades and the rush of high winds I said hold this suit close to your body and do not move it will all be over with soon. The he lifts slightly moving over past us continuing its 2 other Blackhawks arrive in a the search one was close to the ground to drop troops I keep the eye on the two were they drops soldier out I am sure that what they're doing dropping ground troops in the field that what I would do in a search. After they been search after 45 min we seen 3 other helicopter flaying buy, my Ghilly suit I guess it is made right or they would have shot us or sent the infantry off the Blackhawks after us and shot us down or captor us. I look at reach to may radio and turn it off before some gets a brain to track by frequency and not by site. After hour and half they drifted away slowly. I said it safe to rest now we lay there looking at the night sky at all the star in wonder and were thankful not to be found. I was thinking Asia may not have made it, she would have bolted and ran several time or would not be able to keep up, we could have been caught I could think of her screaming with the big light and batter blades of the killer helo flying over us. I will miss her and I felt the deep sadness deep inside me thinking of her.

Mary touched my shoulder and said what you are thinking about Timberwolf, I said Asia, I will miss her. Marry said maybe she will be ok, I said I hope so yet I feel a bitter feeling leaving her behind in the city. Mike said well if we see her we will make sure to get her and keep her safe, I said thanks mike. Then I start to get up and I turn my radio back on after the Helicopter been long gone. I sit there in my mind praying lord help us make it safely out of here and to some place safe, then I reach for the radio and turn it on I can hear the static of the radio and spoke "this is Timberwolf to the Big Red Dog" "this is Big Dog we read you loud and clear Timberwolf" I said Rodger! The voice sound different I said I think they drop a squad down looking for us, then mike said or shit! I said it not over yet mike, I have a plan. Then I communicated in hope our ride is there "This is Timber to Big red Dog' I am at the Red Barn to the north west" I can see them with my night vision now heading in that direction and I see the truck is at the barn I see 3 figure around the pickup truck I am sure it is john and his friend I would bet the old man is watching too. I have my weapon aiming down ranged at the squad I see on them I counted 8 men. The radio crackled in my ears Rodger Timberwolf Big Red Dog coming to you. Then a light flashed at the area of the Barn I took my light and flashed it back. I watch the squad leader put his hand up to halt the squad. Then the first shot came from the barn the squad leader fell to the ground they started shooting at the Barn I took my shots silently with the silencer still attach to my weapons pop pop pop pop pop pop taking out the other five as fire was exchanging from me and the barn on the squad then it was dead silence the first one I shot was the radio man then the next man temping to reach the radio then I clean up one more as the old man from the barn took the remaining man out. It sound like a shooting war the squad was letting loose on the bar with their support gun sounded like a Saw and M4's, then dead silence. Then the radio squawked "this is Big Red Dog to Timberwolf do you read"? "this is Timberwolf to Red Dog all is well" we exchange challenge and pass words properly as I instructed them. We will start approaching bring the truck up to the midpoint Rodger out" I come out with my weapon over my head. Till we reach the bodies of the squad. The old man and john was there happy to see us, as we embrace like old friend I was overjoyed they are hear and all is good. Well john get the body we will strip them of their gear and lay them on the road side 5 mile out from the Red Barn and wash the truck out good then we can eat. Ok well I guess I will have to move from the old Barn with molly, I can stay with my son John till things blow over, I said good idea old timer we laugh out of relief. I made sure the radios were off and the all weapons were secured a lot of good stuff and night vision too on two were wearing night vision I was wondering why we had the drop on them. I said there more squads out there I am sure there not the only once in the field. We got in the truck and john drove down the road fast to his house and rolled in the barn. It felt like the movie "Red Dawn" but this time it not the Russians invading but the Government using the military turning on the republic. We stripped the body taking anything of use and value then tarped the 8 bodies in the truck I said I will go with you. Then John said no! You had a tuff time go rest; we take care of it like you told us to. John and his friend said Great work friend. We mike and marry and I shook hands and we walk in to the house and made our self at home for the night.

The old guy wanted to know what happen I asked do you have any brandy he said yes I do I have the old stuff 70 yrs old you earned I took my best out of the house before leaving, I don't want them to take my best for them self's he smiled. Then I said with a smile great. Well do you have cigars too he said I happen to have some old Havana I smiled like a kid in the candy store, then I said well light me up and pure the brandy, I have a story to tell, the old man said you bet young man then he sat down with a good sugar and brandy for himself we talk all night I told the story the old guy felt like a kid listening to an old fashion rip roaring western then he got to the part what he did we got them Good he said by them I had 5 glass of brandy and 3 cigars I was feeling heaven.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of hot coffee the smell of sausages and biscuits I smell, I get up and stand to stretch and yawn shaking my head. I looked were the bathroom would be then I walk to it and wash my face and wipe the crust out of my eyes. I did not have much of a hangover. I wash the cammoflodge face paint off my face neck. I hear voices said are you up Mr Wolf? I said yes mam, I smell coffee she said it ready I have some eggs and bacon and sausages and buttermilk baskets for everyone and pancakes too. I said wow this is a 5 star bed and breakfast here, the lady said oh no it just a happy home. We have Mary and Mike we are grateful that you can bring them back to use safely. I said I am very happy to help and I walk in the kitchen and sat down to eat briefest. Everyone was sitting at the table just about mike and Mary staggered in with a smile on their face taking their place at the table. The sun was shining in and I can hear the birds the music as playing on the radio still amazing there was still music on the radio still. I said we did not forget to say grace did we? they looked at each other and they said lead on wolf man I said Robert will do fine. I then I bow my head extend my hand we clasp our hand and recite the lords prier and then thanks the lord for the bounty of food and safety and the beautiful day we have to start a new day in his hand Aman. Then we all start digging in to eat pas the eggs pass the potatoes' and buttermilk biscuits they even had the white creamy sausage gravy too. This is a normal breakfast table I have not seen for years and I am enjoying the family atmosphere I feel a smile and glee in my heart enjoying the morning. The old man said you keep doing this you will have a big name for yourself out here, I said I hope not I don't want people hang poster for this outlaw as I smiled they laugh. The old man said we are all outlaw now once they took our freedoms away I said to shay as I smiled he he . after loading my plate with just about everything I dig in and taking great enjoyment as if it was my last meal, the old man said enjoy and take your time Robert you are invited to have 3 meals a day here you family now much as you did for my girl and her husband to be. I looked at mike hay mike he looked , it's going to be a shotgun wedding I can see it don't break her heart then he smiles, yet I don't want to go fee first said mike h e he he!

I will need to take a shower and change soon, I ask did any found a good place to take you weapons and voluble so if the soldier come search they won't find them? They said were working on that, I said it won't take long for them to get control of a city and then they will be out to search the country side and gather food. Well let get some work done after we are doing eating and cleaning up so as you have every here to get it done, it will be like a barn razing party. Then I smiled the old man winks and smiles too, it felt like one big happy family I forgot everything and living the moment as if it was my last.

After briefest I took off all my clothing and set my gear aside and took some clean clothing April a young girl no more than 15 said ill wash these for you, I said thank you. I said ill leave the outside the door as I showered. April said sure, I am very happy do your laundry for you Mr. Wolf man as she smiled with those pretty blue eyes. Then April said thank for getting my ant back to us, I really missed Mary. Well I am glad I made your day as I smiled. April 15 yrs old tall for her age long shiny light brown hair past her waist so I see, wearing a sprig sundress nice patterns of blue and white and some red lines to it. April is slim and tender looking, yet country girl tend to be much more stronger and more reliable than any city girl any day, I was thinking I bet share has a horse and she barrel races too and she damn good at it I bet. Then I got ready and push my clothing outside the door April was waiting and took the clothing as I crack the door open to set outside as she peak in to grab the clothing then, giggling running to the laundry room. I took my shower as smiled funny girl or well after my shower, I had my jeans on and my Red flannel shirt on and my hat from Ranger Joe. I then walk out to the front porch to enjoy the morning I can hear the birds chirping the house is 500 feet from the country rood with the trees and the winding drive way to the house between the house and barn past that to the fields to the second barn they had.

My mind wondered to last night; I was thinking I did not want to shoot those poor guys last night; it was like shooting my own. I was always pro Army and pro America all the way the HotDogs and Apple Pie the whole shebang of our wonderful Republic, yet what can you do when the send the Army at you and taken away all your freedoms, I hope sooner or later the soldier will wake up maybe I hope it will happen fast before the damage is done. Having a broken nation is dangerous and we will fall victim by other countries will come in and take it over and then where will we be then so I was thinking deep in my thought I feared the worst dictatorship or many people in power fighting over supreme dictatorship claiming to be the new president and not ever having our freedoms back. I never thought it would come to this. Then I was wondering how the families of their young fallen soldier feel. I so think they will not understand, there would be a lot of hurt and pain and a great deal of anger Americans killing American that almost destroyed this country last time in history bother killing brother..

The day is new, I hope I don't have to do any more of that, then old man came out you thinking about what happen last night to what we had to do to those young soldier. I said yes, I feel sick to my stomach like shooting my own; he said it was either you or them. I know you did not want to have the two kids ventilated, especially my granddaughter. You did what you had to do and thanks for not leaving me to be Dog meet to those soldiers, I would have been done if you did not help. They should never shoot at civilians or trespassing on privet property I know the constitution very well they use to teach it in school but it seems they stop doing that a long time ago and now you have a lot of stupid kids joining the military not knowing the right things about their country no less the histories that is a dangerous combination when you put an uneducated kid in the military and hand them a Gun bad things can happen under the right conditions like what we are living now. Said the Old man as he pointed things out that I know already, it is good to be reminded. The old man word made me felt better it not like there the old man continued it is not like there old school army were people think of God family and country, knowing there constitution and bill of rights and hot apple pie and hot dogs and baseball well they got the game down but forgot everything els. We have fall a long ways. The old man said here I have a 3 box of Havana cigars for you; you might want to light one up and relax why you can. A storm is coming soon get ready it going to be a bad one too. I said your right I use to be the one saying that a lot he smile and handed me a cigar and lit his fire place match for our smokes. We s looked over the land on the sunny morning at the field and blue sky as the bird chirp away another new morning. As we and the old man enjoy our cigars in the early morning of the fresh country air.


End file.
